


All of Me

by Geekgrrllurking



Series: Swan Queen Song Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers: Up to and including Season 3, Episode 20 “Kansas”<br/>Advertisement: Part of the FSAC:DD14 </p><p>Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and its characters are the property of ABC. No infringement intended. </p><p>AN1: Written for FSAC 2014 Dog Days of Summer and is a companion piece to “Say Something” </p><p>AN2: I keep hearing “Say Something” by A Great Big World and “All of Me” by John Legend and all I can think of is Swan Queen and this is what came tumbling out. They stand alone but they work well together, kinda like Regina and Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

“Go.” Regina said, her dark eyes never leaving Emma’s form as she turned to leave the hospital.

Emma knew it too, sensed it without even looking. She could feel the gaze, like a caress, warm and tender on her back as she strode down the hallway. She left her family standing there as she went out and saved the day, again, because that’s what “The Saviour” did, right?

And yet…

There was that small niggling voice, sounding suspiciously like Neal, reminding her to find her happiness, find love, to go find her Tallahassee. Emma was loathe to admit it but she knew deep down that she already had, in the shape of one formerly “Evil Queen”.

Emma sighed and passed Hook in the narrow hallway, heading out without a backward glance. He was another complication, a temptation or sorts, an easy way out. They never spoke of _this_ , whatever this intangible thing with Regina was. She wondered if Hook even noticed the crackling energy that seemed to flow between them. He seemed so focused on winning her over, it was almost sad the way he followed her around like a lost puppy, watching from the shadows. Hook was actually her normal routine, the get some and get gone pattern that she had subscribed to, ever since getting out of jail. After Neal broke her heart and she found she couldn’t even trust herself.

Finding someone to fall into bed with was not the issue, and never had been. It was the entanglements that followed that had always been the hard part, the part that scared her off. So Killian was an easy solution, familiar and normal. She could settle for the rogue, he was handsome in a scruffy sort of way, easy enough to mould and influence, to keep in line, if she cared to bother.

And there was the rub. Emma knew she didn’t care for the man, not really, not in the way that she should. That should make falling into bed with the man easier, shouldn’t it?

And yet…

There was that damned voice again, this time though Emma was sure it sounded just like Mary Margaret, filling her mind with stories of true love and family. It whispered soothing words in a calm tone and settled that restless nature that Emma was so familiar with. Time spent with someone who could be your family, who knew you better than you know yourself. Some things are worth the work, the time and effort put into a shared goal. A lifetime spent together, learning and loving, trying not to kill each other in the process. Feeling the spark of desire ignite deep in her gut and all the other person had done was look up and smile over the head of her child. There was only one person that did all that and challenged her in all the right ways.

Regina Mills.

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. That’s what had brought her back to Storybrooke. Yes, it was the right thing to do, returning to save her family, but it was Regina that Emma could not get out of her mind. The look on her face as they stood on that lonely country road and said good-bye, it was burned into her soul. Regina gave her and Henry a damn fine happy ending, sacrificing her own happiness in the process. There had been no time, no way to tell Regina anything, all she could do was get in her yellow bug and drive. Emma knew in that instant that she had found what she was looking for and then she had to leave it behind.

Well, screw that!

Emma was more than tired of running away from life and then when she finally had found something worth sticking around for, she couldn’t. The irony was not lost on her at all. And then Emma had forgotten it all, like it never existed. It was a blessing really, another favour to thank Regina for.

It was one of a growing list of things that Regina had done to save “The Saviour” if she thought about it. But Emma was back now, and magic lessons together were not going to cut it. She wanted more. She wanted Regina. She wanted Henry. She wanted them living together in that big rambling mansion on Mifflin Street or in some upscale New York apartment, arguing and bickering and loving each other. She wanted a family and all that entailed, something that she could give all of herself to.

Once this damned Wicked Witch thing was finally done, she knew what needed to be done.

“Say something.” Emma sighed. She only hoped it would be enough.

 


End file.
